Chromatography is a set of techniques for separating a mixture into its constituents. For instance, in a liquid chromatography application, a pump takes in and delivers a mixture of liquid solvents to a sample manager, where an injected sample awaits its arrival. In an isocratic chromatography application, the composition of the liquid solvents remains unchanged, whereas in a gradient chromatography application, the solvent composition varies over time. The mobile phase, comprised of a sample dissolved in a mixture of solvents, passes to a column, referred to as the stationary phase. By passing the mixture through the column, the various components in the sample separate from each other at different rates and thus elute from the column at different times. A detector receives the elution from the column and produces an output from which the identity and quantity of the analytes may be determined.